Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices or other user equipment (UE) devices. Base stations may communicate with UEs on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell.
Wireless communications systems may support carrier aggregation, in which several carriers from a common base station are aggregated to serve a UE. Additionally, wireless systems may support dual connectivity, in which a UE simultaneously maintains connections with two base stations on separate carriers. In dual connectivity applications, carriers associated with different base stations may be unsynchronized.